ghost_eyesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rudolph Richardson
"Okay...Calm down, Rudolph...You just had a bad day. No need to be destructive...You're gonna go home and hug your mother. Eat some cake. Have a bath. You'll be okay. Tomorrow will be better." '' ''- Rudolph Richardson Bio Rudolph is a high school boy who frequently tries to befriend Tobias, and is a victim of Carmelo's bullying. He has a tendency to cut his wrists and forearms, and has extreme suicidal tendencies. Prior to moving to the area, he lived in Denmark, and speaks to himself and his family in Danish. Appearance Rudolph has bright red eyes, ginger/strawberry blonde hair, and a lean figure. He's known to wear pastel-colored and rather feminine clothing and holiday oriented earrings. In addition, he wears a small cross around his neck in the first chapter. This is broken off when Carmelo shoves him against a locker. It is later shown that Carmelo DeMonte kept the necklace. Personality Rudolph is very cheerful and kind. He tries to look out for his friends, despite being rather submissive. Under his sunny personality, Rudolph is battling some demons of his own. Rudolph is very comfortable with being feminine, in the webcomic it's mentioned that his mother was the one to dress him up in feminine clothing in the first place. He dislikes jump scares, and has a very strong response to them. However, at home, he appears to take on a much different, more cold personality, keeping what appears to be a collection of snuff films or red room movies on his shelf and supplies implying suicidal or self-harmful intent. He also has bipolar disorder, confirmed by the author on Smackjeeves which can also be a reason that his moods can go from happy to destructive so quickly. History Rudy was born in Denmark, where he lived until about a year ago. As a young child Rudy was energetic and happy. He often went hunting with his father, during which on one occasion he shot a bear; and interacted with his cousins. Rudy met Bennet Isaac at church. After eating a bug that Ben described as poisonous just to become his friend, Rudy and Ben became buddies. Rudy became quickly very aware of Ben’s turbulent home life and abusive parents. Rudy was introduced to cross dressing by Philippa as a child. He enjoyed it, and Ben found it sexually attractive. Ben introduced Rudy to snuff films. Self-Harm and Suicidal Tendencies Rudy has been known in the comic for cutting himself because it's how he copes with his life. According to the comic, it makes him happy and that it gives him a "feeling of stability." He says that when he does it, he feels like he's in control of what hurts him, "even when people beat up on me and I can't do anything about it." "When you find that physically hurting yourself feels better than just remembering that you're even alive right now, it's hard to think about being in any other situation than the bad things happening at the moment." - Rudolph Richardson Rudolph is suicidal, and states that he plans on killing himself, and filming it live, in chapter one. He later very nearly overdoses on his father‘s subscription pills. One of the tabs open on Rudolph’s laptop is an article for suicide options. Other versions of Self Harm in one of the latest parts of the comic, during Fall Part 2, Rudolph is seen ripping out some of his fingernails, and, almost overdosing on some prescribed pills. This occurs directly after Tobias mutters “why weren’t you there when he hurt me”, which Rudy seems to blame himself for (not knowing the true situation). This has been one of the most severe parts of the comic, and it would have taken Rudolph’s life as well. Thankfully, Tobias and Rudolph’s Mother, Philippa, call him, before he can take the pills. Relationships Tobias Schneien Tobias is Rudolph’s closest friend at school. Rudolph gave Tobias a tour of their school on Tobi’s first day. Tobias later saw Rudolph being bullied by Carmelo, but did not intervene. Rudolph and Tobias grow closer throughout the series and begin to trust each other. Rudolph seems to have no friends at school other than Tobias (and later Emilio). Back in Denmark, Rudolph had one very close friend, Ben, who became sexually, emotionally, and physically abusive towards the former. Rudolph is constantly terrified that his relationship with Tobias will become similar to his relationship with Ben, and when Mr. Edburt suggests as much while in control of Tobi’s body, Rudolph emotionally breaks down. Carmelo DeMonte Carmelo constantly bullies Rudy in a slew of different ways. Carmelo does this in order to hide his one-sided crush on Rudy, but Rudolph has no knowledge of this. Carmelo’s abusive behavior encourages Rudolph’s suicidal tendencies and self-harming behavior. Even though Carmelo bullies Rudy constantly, Rudolph seems to be able to forget that and encourages Carmelo during his audition for the play. Philippa Richardson Philippa is Rudolph’s mother, and the two are extremely close. Philippa is an incredibly positive presence in Rudy’s life, and is often the single person able to help him out of his depressive states. Philippa seems to be able to sense that Rudy is struggling, but doesn’t truly know the extent of the latter’s suffering. Rudy seems to not want to worry her, and therefore never tells her about his suicidality or self harm, despite Philippa most likely being the one person who can help him the most. Philippa was also the first person to encourage Rudy to dress femininely. She supports and loves both of her children completely. Emil Richardson Emil is Rudolph’s father. The two appear to have been very close when Rudy was younger— in one of Philippa’s pictures they are seen hunting and posing together. Emil will throw his sons around, but not in a particularly abusive way. He and Rudy seem less close now that Rudolph presents more femininely. Adam Richardson Adam is Rudolph’s younger brother. The two were extremely close, with Adam describing him as a near-perfect older brother in one flashback, until Rudolph became involved with Ben. Adam is highly aggressive towards Rudy, and is upset by the idea of becoming like him. Bennet Isaac Ben is Rudolph’s former friend from Denmark. Ben and Rudolph’s relationship was primarily made up of Rudy trying to help an emotionally and mentally disturbed Ben. Ben was sexually abusive towards Rudy, but Rudy continued to try to help him despite this. Ben also introduced Rudy to snuff films. Eventually an incident happened between Ben and Rudy which landed Rudy in the hospital. This could have possibly been the two attempting to create their own snuff film. Soon after, the Richardsons left Denmark. Trivia - Rudy is trilingual, speaking Danish, English, and decent enough German. - Rudy’s favorite foods are strawberry cheesecake and strawberry ice cream. - Rudy‘s favorite animals are pandas, koalas, and sloths. - Rudy’s favorite color is baby blue.Category:Characters Category:Richardson Family